Ash vs Trip! The 5 Battles!
by Btr100
Summary: Ash has faced a lot of challenges, defeating legendaries and getting better and better during his Pokemon journey, however that all changed when...ASH LOST TO A NEWBIE? This story will tell you my results of all the battles they had.
1. Their 1st Battle! Pikachu vs Snivy!

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story, Ash vs Trip! Their 5 battles! (Rewrite!)**

**In this story, I am going to rewrite all of Ash and Trip's battles and I am going to move Trip into the Final 4 of the Unova League. Why did they make Ash lose to a trainer who is careless with numbers and time? Whatever, So 2 one on one battles, 2 full battles and 1 three on three battle with one battle per chapter is what are your going to see here!**

**All of the battles: **

**Their first battle: Pikachu vs Snivy**  
**Battle Club: 2nd Battle and Full Battle**  
**3rd battle: On the way to Nimbasa and 3 vs 3**  
**(This comes with a bonus of Ash vs Alder! It will be on the same chapter!)**  
**Junior Cup Battle: Pignite vs Serperior**  
**Unova League after defeating Cameron: 6 vs 6**

**So...Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu allong with Delia and Professor Oak went on a seaplane and were now on the Unova Region at Prof. Juniper's laboratory, but on the way, Pikachu was struck by blue lightning and Ash began to worry about him and so did Pikachu as he had to go trough some tests to see if the blue thunderbolt did something to him.

But all of Ash's worries were destroyed by excitement when he met Trip, but Ash did not get a greeting he expected. He said all people who came from the Kanto are 'boonies' and thinks of Ash as a 'hillybilly'. Pikachu then came after the tests are complete and jumped on Ash's shoulder. This shocked Trip and he began taking pictures of him.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked as Trip took pictures of Pikachu. "I am documenting my journey." Trip replied. Prof. Juniper called for Trip and in front of him was the Unova starter pokemon, along with Prof. Juniper.

"So Trip, which one do you choose? The water type Oshawott? The fire type Tepig? Or the grass-type Snivy?" Juniper asked. Trip took out his camera and took one photo of each starter, before pointing at Snivy.

Juniper smiled and returned snivy, before giving the pokeball to Trip, along with 5 empty pokeballs and a Pokedex. Juniper wished him good luck on his journey before Trip went out, Ash following along with Pikachu.

Went they went outside, Trip took the opportunity to scan Pikachu with a Pokedex.

**"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." **the pokedex beeped.

"Ash. How do you say about a Pokemon Battle?" Trip asked. "I say, your on Trip!" Ash said eagerly as they approach the battlefield.

Trip threw his pokeball and out of it was his Snivy. "Snivy, your first battle. Ready to win it?" Trip asked. Snivy nodded before glaring at Pikachu.

"Don't be so sure Trip. Me and my Pikachu faced harder battles than this." Ash said. "Then you can have the first move." Trip said.

"Okay then. Pikachu, begin with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. With blinding speed, Pikachu charged at Snivy. "Snivy, dodge it!" Trip yelled. Snivy jumped gracefully at the air, dodging Pikachu's attack.

"No wonder he chose Snivy. Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail shined metalically and jumped in the air, but just like before, Snivy dodged it.

"Snivy! Tackle!" Trip commanded. "Pikachu, get moving!" Ash shouted. Snivy and Pikachu charged towards each other. When they were near, Ash saw his chance.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail shined like metal and iron and smacked it at Snivy, sending it tumbling, but managing to stand.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded. Pikachu tried, but couldn't form electricity around itself. "Can you do a Thunderbolt?" Ash asked. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled with electricity, but Pikachu could not fire a Thunderbolt.

"An electric type that can't even use electric moves. Snivy! Leaf Tornado!" Trip commanded. "Use your other moves! Dig!" Ash commanded. Snivy spun around and formed a tornado of leaves, but before Snivy can catch Pikachu with it, the Electric Mouse had dug underground.

"Now come back out and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped from underground with his tail shining like iron. He then slammed his tail at Snivy, sending the grass snake Pokemon to crash to the ground, the Leaf Tornado dissapearing.

"Now Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged at Snivy with lightning speed and rammed into it, sending it flying into a tree, knocked out. Trip looked shocked as he didn't even landed a single hit on Pikachu.

Trip returned Snivy back to its pokeball, took a good look at Ash and his Pikachu before setting off. Ash then took Pikachu back to Prof. Juniper's lab to check what happened to his electricity.

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter. Take a hint: Why did I make the Battle Club battle a six-on-six? Ash has other pokemon he can use is all I can answer. **

**So, Peace!-Btr100**


	2. A Rival Battle for Club Champ!

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of my story: Ash vs Trip! The 5 battles!**

**This will feature Ash and Trip's battle in the Battle Club in Luxuria Town in a Full Battle! What Pokemon will Ash use?**

**Find out!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ash, along with his new friends, Iris and Cilan, are heading for Nacrene City for Ash's second Gym Badge, when they saw the Battle Club. They decided to go in. Inside, they met Don George. Ash had currently captured Pidove, Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy.

"Hello there! What brings you to the Battle Club?" asked Don George. Ash and Iris looked confused. "Don't you remember me and Iris? We just met you in Accumula Town." Ash said, looking puzzled.

"Oh, you must be referring to my younger cousin." said Don George, before taking out a picture of multiple Don George. "We all look alike." he said. For comical effect, Iris', Ash's and Pikachu's mouth fell, (Literally) before somehow being replaced with new ones. "We should get used to this Pikachu. I mean we did travel in 5 regions for 6 years." Ash said, his Pikachu agreeing.

"So you have traveled in 5 regions. Which ones?" asked Don George. "Well I traveled in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, in Kanto again for their Battle Frontier and in Sinnoh. Unova is going to be my last journey." said Ash proudly.

"So you have experience. So, what brings you here?" Don George asked. "Is a trainer named Trip training here?" asked Ash. "Why yes. He's in the battlegrounds battling a trainer." replied Don George.

In excitement, Ash and gang ran to the battleground to see Trip battling a girl his age. On Trip's front was a Pokemon with gray body holding a wooden beam. And on the girl's side was a Pansear. Ash decided to scan Trip's Pokemon with his upgraded Pokedex.

**"Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving."** the pokedex beeped.

"Pansear! Flamethrower!"/"Timburr! Focus Punch!" both trainers commanded. Pansear fired a stream of flames from its mouth, while Timburr charged, its hands glowing blue. Timburr easily cut trough the flames using its wooden beam before knocking Pansear with a punch on the face.

The girl returned her Pansear, thanked Trip for the battle and walked out. Trip saw Ash running towards him.

"Hey Trip. That was a nice battle." Ash said. However Trip ignored the compliment and returned Timburr back to its pokeball. "That's my second victory. And now I'll get my 3rd if you battle me on a Full Battle!" said Trip. Ash thought, he only had 5 pokemon at the time, but they weren't the only ones. Ash smiled.

"Sure. Just give me a minute then we can start." Ash said before running off.

* * *

After two minutes, Ash returned. And the battle was about to begin, with Don George as referee. There was also a scoreboard for Pokemon battles, and now it showed Ash and Trip's images and images of Pokeballs.

"The Full Battle between Ash and Trip will begin NOW!" Don George yelled.

"Servine! Your up!"/"Swellow! I choose you!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their pokeballs, on Trip's side was the evolved form of Snivy, while on Ash's side was a Pokemon no one (except Ash) ever knew. Trip pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Hoenn Pokemon.

**"Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and large talons to capture its prey. It is also one of the fastest Pokemon in exsitance."** the Pokedex beeped.

"Let's see if this is stronger and faster than it looks, Servine! Leaf Storm!" Trip commanded. "Dodge then Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Servine fired a cyclone of leaves from its body, but Swellow swiftly dodged it, before being engulfed in light and ramming into Servine, sending the Grass-type tumbling on the ground.

"Wing Attack!" Ash commanded. "Leaf Blade!" Trip commanded. Swellow's wings glowed and it charged towards Servine, whose tail glowed green, before jumping in mid-air. Both Pokemon collided with their attacks, but it was Servine who was sent flying, and crashing on the ground.

"Finish it with Tailwind!" Ash commanded. Swellow flapped its wings at high speed, forming a gust of wind that blew Servine towards the wall. When it hit the wall, it was knocked out.

"Servine is unable to battle! Swellow wins!" Don George declared.

Trip returned Servine back to its Pokeball and pulled out another one. "Frillish! Your up!" Trip exclaimed as he threw the pokeball and out of it was a Blue pokemon that is floating with dark eyes. Ash then pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level."** the Pokedex beeped.

"Swellow, return!" Ash said as he returned his Flying-type. "Okay! Snivy, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball and out of it was the Grass-type starter of the Unova Region.

"Type advantage is not everything. Frillish! Shadow Ball!"/"Snivy! Leaf Blade!" both trainers commanded. Frillish fired a purple ball, but Snivy sliced it in half with her Leaf Blade.

"Now Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Snivy twirled around, forming leaves around her, before firing it at Frillish. Frillish was unable to dodge it and was hit.

"Now! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Snivy's tail glowed white before firing a glowing green ball of energy from her mouth. It also managed to hit Frillish, taking lots of damage.

"Frillish! Water Pulse!" Trip commanded. Using its tentacles, Frillish formed an orb of glowing water, before firing it. "Snivy! Counter with Energy Ball!" Ash yelled. Snivy fired another glowing ball of energy, colliding with Water Pulse and causing an explosion.

"Snivy! Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Trip grinned. Snivy jumped in mid-air before her tail glowed green, before hitting Frillish with it. But after that, her body glowed in a dark aura, confusing Ash.

"Looks like Snivy won't be able to use Leaf Blade." smirked Trip. "I have more moves than that. Snivy! Get moving!" Ash commanded. Snivy began charging towards Frillish.

"Frillish! Shadow Ball!" Trip commanded. "Snivy! Dodge then finish it with Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Frillish fired a purple ball, but Snivy dodged it and fired a cyclone of leaves from her body. The leaves engulfed Frillish, sending the Floating Pokemon crashing towards the ground, knocked out.

"Frillish is unable to battle! Snivy wins!" Don George declared. Trip returned his Frillish before preparing another pokeball.

"Timburr! Come on out and fight!" Trip exclaimed as he threw out his pokeball. And out of it was the Pokemon Trip used earlier, and it was excited for battle.

"Alright then. Snivy! Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. "Timburr! Grab it and throw it away!" Trip commanded. Snivy's tail glowed green again and she charged at Timburr but the Fighting type grabbed her tail and threw her aside.

"Snivy! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Snivy's tail glowed white and Snivy fired another glowing ball of energy. "Timburr! Block it with your wooden beam!" Trip commanded.

Timburr held its wooden beam in a defensive way, and it effectively blocked the Energy Ball.

"Snivy! Vine Whip to snatch away Timburr's wooden beam!" Ash yelled. Two vines came from Snivy's neck and she used them to snatch Timburr's beam of wood away, before throwing it aside.

"Now Leaf Blade!" Ash said. Snivy's tail glowed green once more, before slashing Timburr with it, 3 times.

"Timburr! Keep Snivy at a distance with your Hammer Arm!" Trip yelled.

Both of Timburr's arms glowed white before hitting Snivy with them, causing her to be pushed back.

"Now! Fire and Ice Punch in both of your hands!" Trip ordered. Timburr's right hand was ignited with flames and its left hand was covered in cold ice, before charging at Snivy. "Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Snivy bravely charged towards Timburr, her tail glowing green.

Both pokemon were hit by their attacks, but Snivy was the one who is knocked out.

"Snivy is unable to battle!" Don George declared.

"Snivy, you did great. Now take a nice rest." Ash said as he returned the pokeball. "Alright Swellow! I choose you again!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball and Swellow was on the battlefield once more.

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. "Timburr! Stone Edge!" Trip yelled. Swellow's body was engulfed in strips of white light, before charging at Timburr. Timburr formed stones around itself, before firing them. Swellow dodged every single last one of them before ramming into Timburr, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Timburr was knocked out. "Timburr is unable to battle! Swellow wins!" Don George declared.

"Ash is doing very well." Iris complimented. "Yes. He is really making this a delicious match to be served!" said Cilan **(Do not know how to right Cilan's food bla-bla talk! Okay!**)

Trip returned his Timburr back to its pokeball, before preparing another one.

"Lampent! Your up!" Trip shouted as he threw a pokeball and out of it was Pokemon that looked like a floating lamp. No wonder it was called LAMPent. Ash then took out his Pokedex to scan the new Pokemon.

**"Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well"** the Pokedex beeped.

"Lampent! Shadow Ball!" Trip commanded. Lampent fired a purple ball but it didn't hit Swellow, it just went right trough Swellow.

"Must be a Normal and Flying. Flamethrower!"/"Counter with Tailwind!" both trainers commanded. Lampent fired a stream of flames, while Swellow fired a gust of wind by flapping its wings rapidly. The gust of wind managed to redirect the flames back to Lampent and it was hit by its own attack, until it stopped firing Flamethrower, but it was hit by Tailwind.

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!"/"Give that bird a Dark Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Swellow's body was once again engulfed in strips of white light before ramming into Lampent, but its close range allowed Lampent to land a direct hit with Dark Pulse, sending the Swallow Pokemon crashing into the wall, knocked out.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Lampent wins!" Don George declared.

"Thanks for your efforts Swellow. Take a rest." Ash said as he returned Swellow. Ash then prepared another Pokeball. "Buizel! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball and out of it was the Sea Weasel Pokemon from Sinnoh. Trip then pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller."** the Pokedex beeped.

"Lampent! Flamethrower!" Trip commanded. "Buizel! Use Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled. Lampent fired a stream of flames, while Buizel shot a massive stream of water from his mouth. The attacks collided, but Flamethrower was taken out by Hydro Pump and it hit Lampent and was greatly damaged.

"Now! Use Surf!" Ash shouted. Buizel jumped and a large wave of water was formed. Buizel then stood on the wave and began to surf. There was no way Lampent can dodge it. The wave crashed down on Lampent when Buizel jumped again, and when he landed, Lampent was out.

"Lampent is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" Don George declared. Trip returned his Lampent and prepared another one.

"This is marvelous! Ash is really making this battle tastier and tastier! He has 4 pokemon while Trip only has two left!" said Cilan. "Go Ash! Keep it up!" shouted Iris.

"Tranquill! Your up!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was a bigger version of Pidove. Ash didn't need to check his Pokedex. He already has a Pidove and he knew about its evolutionary lines.

"Tranquill! Aerial Ace!"/"Buizel! Aqua Jet!" both trainers commanded. Tranquill flew towards Buizel with rocket speed and its body being outlined in white. While Buizel rocketed towards Tranquill with water surrounding its body. When they were near, Buizel ducked before hitting Tranquill straight on its belly.

"Now SonicBoom! Go!" Ash yelled. Buizel's tail glowed white and Buizel spun around firing 5 shockwaves, and all but one shockwave hit Tranquill. "Now Buizel! Water Gun!" Ash commanded again.

Buizel then shot a stream of water from his mouth. "Double Team!" Trip shouted. Tranquill's body flashed white before creating copies of itself, and the Water Gun hit a fake one.

"Now use Work Up!" Trip commanded. All of the fake Tranquill dissapeared and the real one's body was being surrounded in red aura. "Now use Air Cutter!" Trip shouted.

Tranquill's wings glowed before flapping them, releasing multiple blue waves of air and it managed to hit Buizel. "Now Aerial Ace!" Trip commanded. Once again, Tranquill flew towards Buizel with blinding speed. It managed to ram him, his stomach flashing white, and from behind Tranquill hit Buizel again, and his back flashed white, knocking out Buizel.

"Oh no. Super Luck." Ash whispered.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Tranquill wins!" Don George declared.

"Thanks Buizel, now take a nice long rest." Ash said as he returned Buizel. "Okay! Torkoal! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball and out of it was an orange turtle with a black shell with red rocks.

Trip then took out his Pokedex.** "Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies."** the Pokedex beeped.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torkoal fired a stream of flames from its mouth and it managed to hit Tranquill. "Now use Overheat!" Ash commanded. Torkoal took a deep breath, the red rocks on its shell glowed red, before firing a massive stream of flames from its mouth. It managed to hit Tranquill, taking lots of damage.

"Aerial Ace!" Trip ordered. Tranquill flew down towards Torkoal at blinding speed, but Torkoal hid in its shell. When Tranquill hit Torkoal, there was no white flash. When Tranquill hit Torkoal again, there was no flash. When Torkoal came out of its shell, it barely got damaged at all.

"What!?" Trip shouted in shock. "Torkoal has Shell Armor which prevents critical hits. Torkoal! Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Torkoal fired a massive orange beam of energy from its mouth and it engulfed Tranquill, sending it crashing to the wall, knocked out.

"Tranquill is unable to battle! Torkoal wins!" Don George declared.

Trip returned his Tranquill. He then looked at the scoreboard. He only had one pokemon left, while his rival from the 'boonies' has three pokemon down and three more to go. But he knew his last Pokemon won't do much help.

But despite that, he still threw his last Pokeball. "Vanillite! Your up!" exclaimed Trip as he threw his Pokeball. Out of it was a floating pokemon that looks like an ice cream.

"It looks like Arceus does have a sense of humor." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex.

**"Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow."** the Pokedex beeped.

"Vanilite! Blizzard!"/"Torkoal! Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Vanilite fired a breezing blizzard from its mouth, while Torkoal fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The attacks collided, but Flamethrower quickly overpowered Blizzard and hit Vanillite, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Vanilite is out and down.

"Vanilite is unable to battle! Torkoal wins! The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" Don George declared. Trip returned his Vanilite, and once he took out his camera, he saw Ash and Torkoal, with Torkoal hugging Ash in happiness. He took pictures of them, but Ash didn't notice. He then set off.

When Ash and Torkoal were done celebrating, Trip was already gone. Ash and his Torkoal smiled, knowing they will have another battle someday...

* * *

**And that's all for chapter two!**

**Be sure to review and give me tips or suggestions! If you have one of course!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. Ash and Trip's 3rd Battle!

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the third chapter of my story: Ash vs Trip! The 5 battles!**

**In this chapter, I will give you: Ash and Trip's third battle! 3-on-3! Ash will use one of his Hoenn Pokemon, Tepig and Oshawott!  
**

**Wait...I said too much! I Said Too Much! I SAID TOO MUCH! (runs away)**

**(comes back) Peace!-Btr100 (runs away again) AHHHH!  
**

* * *

Ash is now continuing his journey on the Unova Region, along with his friends Iris and Cilan. Ash has already obtained 3 badges: The Trio, Basic and the Insect Badge. Although the Basic badge required two matches as Ash lost the first one.

They were now headed for Nimbasa City, but they have to stop for lunch first, with Cilan cooking. But, unlike our old Ash who whines about being hungry when its lunch time, Ash walked towards the woods and will return when Cilan finishes cooking lunch.

He even walked without Pikachu. But Pikachu was playing with Axew to even notice.

Along the way, he saw several balls of mud heading towards him, but Ash ducked, avoiding it. He ran over to see what it was. And when he saw it, he saw Trip and his Servine, battling a new Pokemon to Ash's eyes. He then pulled out his Pokedex to scan the creature.

**"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue.**" the Pokedex beeped. Ash then watched how would Trip catch it.

The Palpitoad fired another Mud Shot. "Servine! Dodge then use Leaf Tornado!" Trip shouted.

Servine twirled around and formed a tornado of leaves above it. Servine threw it at Palpitoad, catching it along with its Mud Shot attack, Servine then threw the Vibration Pokemon towards the trees. Palpitoad crashed through some trees before hitting the last tree, heavily injured.

Trip prepared an empty Pokeball. But was surprised to see Palpitoad stand up and fired a stream of purple sludge from its body and hit Servine, poisoning it as well!

Palpitoad decided that it had enough and jumped back to the lake.

Trip was shocked before returning his Servine back to its Pokeball. He could not believe that a Water/Ground type managed to defeat his Grass-type Starter!

"Hey Trip." said Ash as he walked over to him. Trip then quickly remembered his two losses to this guy. Their first battle after Trip obtained his Snivy, and their Full Battle to which Trip lost rather quickly.

And now, after lots of training and winning 5 gym battles, Trip was ready to battle him.

"Hey Ash! I want a rematch!" Trip shouted. Ash grinned. Trip's determination to beat him reminds him of himself on his younger years. But after his narrow victory over Tobias, Ash realized that needed to be more serious in his journey, as his dream is not just fun and games.

"Sure. A 3-on-3 will be much appreciated." Ash said. "Your on!" Trip said.

In a grassy field not too far from Ash's lunch area, Ash and Trip faced each other, ready for battle.

"Tranquill! Your up!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a pokeball, and out of it was the larger version of Pidove. "Alright! Glaile! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball and out of it was a floating Pokemon that resembles a soccer ball. It had blue eyes and a mean looking face.

Trip then checked his Pokedex.

**"Glalie, the Face Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Snorunt. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly. They are quite loyal, despite their unfriendly appearance."** the pokedex beeped.

"Alright then! Tranquill! Air Cutter!" Trip commanded. "Glalie! Ice Beam!" Ash yelled. Tranquill flapped its wings at high speed and fired multiple glowing X out of air while Glalie fired a freezing bolt of energy from its horns.

The attacks collided, but Ice Beam overpowered Air Cutter and despite Tranquill flapping its wings harder and harder, it was hit by Ice Beam. "Glalie! Let's use Blizzard!" Ash yelled.

Glalie obeyed and fired a harsh blizzard from its mouth. It managed to hit Tranquill, severely damaging it. "Now finish up with Headbutt!" Ash commanded. Glalie charged at Tranquill, and as the Flying type was to tired to move.

BAM!

Tranquill was hit hard, before crashing into the grassy ground, defeated. Trip was amazingly surprised. Tranquill alone managed to win against Burgh and Lenora but now it was defeated without giving any hits to...that floating soccer ball?! Trip returned his Tranquill, before preparing another one.

"Timburr! Your next!" Trip exclaimed and out of it was the wood lifting Fighting type Swellow managed to defeat. Ash decided to speak to Trip later.

"Glalie! Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Glalie then fired a freezing bolt of energy, and it managed to hit Timburr. "Now let's do a Headbutt!" Ash called out. Glalie then charged at Timburr, before ramming into the Fighting-type.

"Stone Edge!" Trip commanded. "Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Timburr fired several stones from its body, but Glalie dodged all but one of them, pushing Glalie back.

"Ice Fang!"/"Timburr dodge it!" both trainers commanded. Glalie's teeth glowed blue and turned freezing cold, before attempting to bite Timburr with it. Timburr dodged, however.

"Rock Smash!" Trip commanded. "Use Blizzard!" Ash called out. Timburr's fist glowed red, before charging towards the Face Pokemon. Glalie then fired a harsh blizzard from its mouth. It managed to hit Timburr and slowed it down, before eventually sending it tumbling.

"Headbutt!"/"Timburr! Strength!" both trainers commanded. Glalie then attempted to ram into Tiimburr, but Timburr smacked him away with its wooden beam, sending it flying.

"Timburr! Stone Edge!" Trip commanded. Timburr fired several stones from its body, all of them hitting Glalie. "Now finish it with Focus Punch!" Trip yelled. Timburr's hand glowed blue, before hitting Glalie with it, sending it crashing to the grassy ground, knocked out.

"Thank you Glalie. You battled well, now take a rest. " Ash said as he returned Glalie back to its Pokeball. "Okay. Oshawott! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball and out of it was an otter with blue stomach, white head, arms and legs, with a scalchops on its bellybutton.

"Okay Oshawott! Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. Oshawott's body was outlined in blue, spun its arms counter-clockwise, before firing a massive stream of water. The attack managed to hit Timburr, sending it back.

"Razor Shell!" Ash commanded. Oshawott took off its scalchop and it formed a blue blade around the scalchop. Oshawott then charged towards Timburr, before slashing him with its scalchop.

"Timburr! DynamicPunch!"/"Oshawott, block it with your scalchop!"Both Ash and Trip commanded. Timburr's hands glowed red, and it attempted to punch Oshawott, but it punch its scalchop instead.

"Now! Water Gun!" Ash commanded. Oshawott fired a stream of water that managed to hit Timburr. "Follow up with a Water Pulse!" Ash commanded. Oshawott then fired a glowing orb of water from its mouth, and it also managed to hit Timburr, sending it tumbling.

"Stone Edge!" Trip commanded. "Let's use Aerial Ace to dodge and attack!" Ash called out. Timburr fired multiple stones from its body, but Oshawott runs so fast that it became a blur, while dodging all of the stones, it then rammed into Timburr, sending Timburr flying before crashing down into the grassy ground, knocked out.

Trip returned his defeated Timburr, before preparing another one. "Simisage! Your next!" Trip exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of it was the larger and more tougher version of Pansage. Ash then pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Pansage. The Thorn Monkey Pokemon. And the evolved form of Pansage. Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."** the Pokedex beeped.

"Simisage! Use Seed Bomb!" Trip commanded. "Oshawott! Block it with your scalchop!" Ash yelled. Simisage then fired a white orb of energy, but Oshawott succesfully blocked it, but as a result, the scalchop was sent flying. "Quick! Finish it with Leaf Storm!" Trip shouted.

Simisage's body became outlined in green, before firing a cyclone of glowing leaves from its body, hitting Oshawott, and sending the Sea Otter Pokemon flying, before crashing into the grass, defeated.

"Thanks Oshawott. I'm so proud of you. Now take a nice rest." Ash said as he returned Oshawott back to his Pokeball. "Okay. Tepig! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball, and out of it was the Fire Pig Pokemon.

"Alright Tepig! Flamethrower!"/"Simisage! Dodge it!" Ash and Trip commanded. Tepig fired a stream of fire from its snout. Simisage attempted to dodge it but was hit.

"Flame Charge!" Ash yelled. Tepig stomped over and over again until a cloud of dust covered its body, he then came out of it, charging at Simisage with flames around it. It managed to hit Simisage, sending the Thorn Monkey Pokemon flying and crashing into the ground.

"Simisage! Use Synthesis!" Trip commanded. Simisage's body began to glow white, slowly healing its injuries.

"Tepig! Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Tepig fired a stream of flames in the shape of kanji. The attack managed to hit Simisage, interrupting its Synthesis, also interrupting its healing.

"Do not use healing moves unless your opponent is vulnerable for an attack." Ash advised to Trip, before giving the finishing attack.

"Flame Charge!" Ash commanded. "Giga Impact!" Trip shouted.

Tepig covered himself in flames, before charging towards Simisage, and Simisage covered itself in purple and orange aura, before charging towards Tepig. The Fire Pig Pokemon and the Thorn Monkey Pokemon collided with their attacks, causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Simisage and Tepig are rendered unable to battle.

Their battle had ended in a draw. "Thanks Tepig. Take a good rest." Ash said as he returned his Tepig. He then walked over to Trip, who just returned his Simisage.

"Trip. What is your goal in life?" Ash asked him. "To become the Pokemon Champion and defeat Alder." replied Trip. Ash smiled, knowing that he has a lot to go if he wants to achieve that goal.

"Trip. That goal of yours does not only require you and your Pokemon being stronger, but by forming a bond between you and your Pokemon. I saw how you battle and your strategy is planning ahead as from what I've seen it. But I have noticed that by from the looks of it, all of your Pokemon deeply cares for you and is trying to please you. Can you feel the same?" Ash asked him.

Trip stared at his three pokeballs. "Yeah I do." he replied. "I'm glad you did. By the next time we meet, I hope you have gained trust and formed a bond in your Pokemon." Ash said, before walking away. Trip then looked into his Pokeballs once more, and he smiled.

"That's just what Alder said to me when I was a little boy..." said Trip before walking on his own, a smile on his face.

* * *

**So yeah, I kinda have to replace Vanilite with Simisage for that one. I somehow made Trip catch one extra Pokemon. **

**So I hope you like Ash advising Trip. After 6 years of traveling, Ash had to give out at least some of his experience to a younger trainer, right? **

**Give me tips if you have one!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. Pokemon World Tournament Jr Cup Battle!

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the fourth chapter of my story: Ash vs Trip! The 5 battles!**

**In this chapter, I will give you: The Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup! After going through massive battles, Ash and Trip are facing each other in the finals! With Ash's Pignite and Trip's Serperior ready to go! Now who will have the chance of winning Ash and Pignite or Trip and Serperior? **

**Bonus: Winner vs Alder!**

**(Yeah, i think you all know who already won...) Peace! Btr100**

* * *

The Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup is now nearing to an end, with Ash and Trip facing each other in the finals! After going through several battles, with Ash and Trip defeating Iris and Cilan in the semi-finals, respectively.

Now can Trip get to his opportunity to finally battle Alder? Or will Ash defeat the young but smart trainer once again?

"Serperior! Your up!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a pokeball. "Pignite! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. On Trip's side was a green snake like Pokemon, while on Ash's side was an orange Pig like Pokemon with black ears, and a red snout.

"Trainers! Begin!" The referee declared.

"Pignite! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. "Serperior! Dodge it!" Trip yelled. Pignite fired a stream of flames from its mouth, but Serperior managed to dodge it by jumping gracefully into the air.

"Pignite! Fire Pledge!" Ash commanded. "Serperior! Jump!" Trip yelled. Pignite slammed one of his foot into the ground, sending large pillars of fire that quickly surrounded Serperior. However, Serperior jumped before the attack could hit.

"Dodge this. Flame Charge!" Ash called. Pignite stomped its feet around until a cloud of dust covered him. Pignite then charged at Serperior with a coat of flames surrounding it. He managed to land a direct hit on Serperior.

"Flame Charge increases speed. Now I know how to match Serperior's speed! Pignite! Flame Charge and don't stop until you hit!" Ash commanded. "Dodge them all Serperior!" Trip called out.

Pignite then charged at Serperior with a coat of flames surrounding it. Despite Serperior dodging it, Pignite's speed got faster and faster, and it gave Serperior a harder time dodging it.

Finally, on the sixth attempt, Pignite charged once again towards Serperior with a coat of flames. Serperior tried to dodge but he was already hit before it can even do it, causing dust to fly.

"So Ash is making use of Flame Charge's speed increase! After giving Serperior a hard time dodging it, Pignite managed to hit with a second Flame Charge!" Freddy commented.

"Yes. Even though Flame Charge is not a powerful move, it can be used to match faster Pokemon's speed." Alder said.

When the dust cleared, Serperior was injured from getting hit by the super-effective move.

"Pignite! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded confidently, knowing Serperior can't dodge anything this time. Pignite fired a stream of flames from its snout quickly than usual, and it managed to hit Serperior before it could even think about dodging it.

"Solarbeam!" Trip yelled, with a tinge of desperation. "Pignite! Smog to cover the clouds!" Ash commanded. Serperior formed an orb of light in its mouth, but Pignite released black poisonous smoke from its snout, covering the sun, and causing the orb of light to grow smaller in size.

"And Ash uses Solarbeam's charging requirement to his advantage, using Smog to cover the sun!" Freddy commented.

"Now! Overheat!" Ash commanded. Pignite's body glowed red, before releasing a powerful stream of massive orange red stream of flames from its snout. As Serperior was vulnerable, he was hit by the powerful Fire-type move, causing dust to fly.

When the dust and the black smoke cleared, it revealed Serperior to be knocked out.

"Serperior is unable to continue! Pignite wins! Which means the victor of Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee declared.

"And a powerful Overheat gives Ash the victory!" Freddy commented. "Ash is a determined and a tough one. I'll admit that." Alder said on the microphone. Ash ignored that, and he and Pignite walked over to Trip and Serperior.

"Congratulations. You won the chance to battle Alder. Good luck." Trip said, before he and Ash shook hands, before walking away.

"Hooray! He did it! Ash won!" Dawn cheered. "Ash really won!" Iris cheered along with Dawn. "A perfect combination of sweet ingredients that are mixed and forming one delicious meal!" Cilan evaluated.

"Serves that kid right for defeating me!" Burgundy said, a grin on her face. "Geez Burgundy, first Cilan, then Ash then Iris and now that Trip guy? You have a lot of people on your hate list." Georgia muttered.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Burgundy shouted, with her face enlarging. Georgia just snickered.

* * *

And now, Ash and Alder were on the battlefield, facing each other. Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Burgundy, Trip, Georgia and Cynthia all watched on how the Kanto Region trainer handle a Unova Champion.

"Bouffalant! Go!" Alder said throwing a Pokeball and out of it was the buffalo like Pokemon with a large afro. "Pikachu! Ready to battle?" Ash asked his starter. Pikachu nodded in excitement. "Alright! Cause I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, as Pikachu hopped in to the field, ready for battle.

"Alright! Pikachu! Let's start with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity from his body, and it managed to hit Buffalant but it was barely damaged from it.

"And Thunderbolt doesn't do a thing! How will Ash counter against Bouffalant's defense?" Freddy said.

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail shined and glowed like iron before slamming its ironed tail into Bouffalant's afro, but the afro lessened the damage taken to it by Iron Tail.

"Don't attack on the afro! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged at Bouffalant with blinding speed and a white trail behind it, before hitting it on the side. "Great job Pikachu!" Ash commented, with Pikachu smiling.

"Pika Pika!"

"Don't forget, you might have won the Sinnoh League, and defeated a trainer with an entire team of Legendaries, but you are fighting a champion. Don't forget." Alder said. "Don't worry, I haven't forget a thing." Ash said. But he had one thing in mind:

_"How did he know about the Sinnoh League?"_ he asked himself.

"Then let us continue our match!" Alder said. "Right! Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. "Bouffalant! Let's move!" Alder yelled.

Pikachu charged towards Bouffalant with blinding speed and a white trail behind him, while Bouffalant charged towards Pikachu. Both pokemon collided with their attacks, but since Pikachu struck Bouffalant's afro, Bouffalant was barely damaged.

"And despite taking multiple hits, Bouffalant looked like it only felt a piece of paper hit it!" Freddy said.

Bouffalant then threw Pikachu into the air, but Ash wasn't about to let this one get away. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu grinned, before doing a spin and coating himself in electricity, shooting himself like a meteor towards Bouffalant. Pikachu collided into Bouffalant, before causing an explosion. Trip took photos of every time Pikachu performed a move, and when they collided with their attacks.

When the explosion cleared, Bouffalant let out a loud bellow before huffing. Ash, Pikachu and Trip were surprised. Mostly, when Pikachu serves Volt Tackle, his opponent automatically goes down, but Boufallant was an exception.

"And Pikachu lands a direct hit with a powerful Volt Tackle! But it's clearly not enough!" Freddy, the MC said.

_"With gravity increasing Volt Tackle's speed and power, there's no way Bouffalant can take that without taking any damage!"_ Trip exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Hmm. Excellent power and speed. A well executed attack. An ordinary Pokemon would have been defeated for sure. But, your fighting against a Champion!" Alder said.

"Now use Head Charge!" Alder commanded. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled, not in desperation, but in excitement.

Bouffalant's afro glowed red and charged at Pikachu, while the Electric Mouse covered himself with electricity before charging at Bouffalant. Both pokemon collided with their attacks.

Before a large explosion occurred, forcing all the people to cover their eyes.

When the smoke cleared, Bouffalant was fine, like it was only fighting a starter. In Pikachu's case, he was knocked out with spirals in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to continue! Bouffalant wins! The winner is Alder the Champion!" the referee declared. Alder then raised his fist in victory, while Ash ran over to his Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, you did great. You'll feel better." Ash said to his starter. Pikachu smiled and quickly jumped into his shoulder. Ash then walked over to Alder and his Bouffalant.

"Hey Alder. I have a question." Ash said. "What is it?" the champion asked. "How did you know that I won the Sinnoh League?" Ash asked.

"All of the champions watch the tournaments and all of the events. And you were there, and you won. Against a trainer whose Pokemon are Bug and Grass types, a smart trainer who calculates everything, your Regional Rival, a trainer with a full team of Legendary Pokemon, and a trainer who only defeated half of your team." Alder replied. Ash was surprised as he thought only the regional Champion watch their regional tournaments. And he realized that he still hasn't battled the Sinnoh Elite 4, but some of his older team mates are back on his team.

"That and Cynthia told me." Alder finished, causing Ash to roll his eyes. He was kind of expecting that.

After the closing ceremonies, the gang plus Dawn said goodbye to their rivals. Ash and Trip wished each other luck before the Unova League.

* * *

**And that's it for the 4th chapter of this story!**

**Review! Thanks for that!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	5. Unova League Semi-Finals! Ash vs Trip!

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the fifth and final chapter of my story: Ash vs Trip! The 5 battles!  
**

**In this chapter, I will give you: Ash and Trip's Full Battle at the Unova League! So yeah, Ash defeated Cameron in the Quarter-finals and Trip & Ash won against a random trainer in the Preliminaries...**

**Friendly rivalry between Ash and Trip...**

**Well, Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

In the Unova League that raged on for like 5 days, continued as great battles commence! Everyone battled great trainers, with Bianca sadly defeated by Cameron and Stephan once again defeated by Ash, with Trip winning every battles like a charm. Virgil on the other hand managed to get to the Semi finals.

In the Quarter finals, Ash easily defeated Cameron in a Full Battle, and Trip having a rocky start, pulled off a win. Same goes for Virgil too.

And Cameron? Ash and gang met him when the Junior Cup finished. And he was really, REALLY careless with numbers and time. He was also quite forgetful too. In fact, he had a TV remote, thought that the Junior Cup will be on the next day, he was nearly late for the registrations, he thought that there were 7 badges needed to enter the Unova League, AND he thought that the Unova League will take place in Ecruteak City in JOHTO.

And this nearly cost him his battle with Ash in the Quarter-finals as he thought there were only five Pokemon needed and he forgot his sixth Pokemon because he left it at Prof. Juniper's Lab. But luckily Ash told him before they battle and Cameron was able to obtain his Watchog.

But despite that, he and his Pokemon quickly fell to Ash and his 3 powerful Pokemon. And he didn't even defeat even ONE Pokemon of Ash's. Trip took a lot of pictures on their battle, forming a strategy as he look through the photos.

* * *

But now, it was Ash vs Trip in a Full Battle.

"The Semi-Final battle between Ash and Trip is about to begin! Each trainer will use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on neither side is unable to battle! Now, Begin!" the referee declared.

"Alright! Chandndelure, Go!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball. "Boldore! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball. On Trip's side was a Pokemon that looked like a chandelier with blue flames on its head, while on Ash's side was a Rock-type with three legs, lots of orange crystals around its body and a protrusion between its yellow eyes/ears.

"Chandelure! Flamethrower!"/"Boldore! Flash Cannon!" both trainers commanded. Chandelure's blue flames turned orange before firing a stream of fire from it, while Boldore fired a silver beam of light. The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Trip called out for an attack.

"Flamethrower! Again!" "Boldore! Guard yourself with Sandstorm!" Ash countered.

Chandelure fired another stream of fire, but it was blocked when Boldore formed a sandstorm around itself and it redirected the Flamethrower towards the stadium wall.

"Okay Boldore! Stone Edge!" Ash commanded. Boldore fired multiple stones from its body, before it joined the sandstorm. Then not so long after, some of the stones were sent hurling into Chandelure and sure enough, all of the stones managed to hit Chandelure.

"Now Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded. Boldore fired another silver beam of light and it effectively managed to hit Chandelure. Trip gasped, before trying to counter.

"Chandelure! Inferno!" Trip countered. Chandelure fired a blue stream of flames. But Ash had another trick. "Boldore! Rock Slide!" He commanded. Boldore looked towards the sky, and it began raining boulders. A boulder fell in front of Boldore, protecting it from the Inferno attack. Other boulders rained down on Chandelure and caused dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, there was no Chandelure, but instead there was a heap of rocks. "Boldore! Flash Cannon!" Ash yelled. Boldore fired a silver beam of light and it hit the rock heap, causing dust to fly, but then dust flew on the stadium wall, along with a crash.

When the smoke cleared, Chandelure was on the stadium wall, knocked out. "Chandelure is unable to battle! Boldore wins!" the referee declared. Chandelure's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. Trip then returned his Chandelure before preparing a Pokeball.

"Alright! Conkeldurr! Your up!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the large fire type holding two stone pillars. Its image then appeared on the screen.

"Conkeldurr! Dynamic Punch!"/"Boldore! Rock Smash! Go!" Both Ash and Trip commanded. Conkeldurr let go of its stone pillars and its right hand glowed red, before charging at Boldore. Boldore's right leg glowed red as well, before charging at Conkeldurr. Both arms and legs connected with each other, but Ash saw Conkeldurr's vulnerability.

"Boldore! Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded. Boldore fired a silver beam of light and it managed to hit Conkeldurr at a close range, sending it flying before standing back up.

"Now Boldore! Rock Blast!" Ash yelled. Boldore fired multiple energy waves from its protrusion. All of them managed to hit Conkeldurr, sending it back every time one hits it.

"Conkeldurr! Grab your concrete pillars!" Trip yelled. "Boldore! Strike with Rock Blast! Once more!" Ash yelled. Conkeldurr rushed to grab its concrete pillars, but it was hit by Boldore's silver energy waves, knocking him down before trying to stand up.

"Finish it with Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. Boldore's leg glowed red, before slamming it onto Conkeldurr's head, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Conkeldurr was down and out.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle! Boldore is the winner!" the referee declared. Conkeldurr's image then turned dark, indicating its defeat. Trip then returned it in its Pokeball before preparing another one.

"Alright! Jellicent! Your next!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the floating water type. Ash then thanked Boldore for an awesome job at defeating Chandelure and Conkeldurr, before returning it.

"Okay! Gabite! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the Dragon-type that evolved from the Gible that could destroy an entire park, not with bombs, not with its attacks, but with its teeth. Trip then pulled out his Pokedex.

** "Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest."** the Pokedex beeped. Trip looked at Gabite's type to see that it was a Dragon and Ground.

"Cilan, what is that Pokemon?" Iris asked. "I don't know, but it looks like a Dragon-type. And I believe that it and Axew will become close friends. But for now, let's see what its battling style is." Cilan replied.

"Jellicent! Water Pulse!" Trip commanded. "Gabite! Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Jellicent fired a glowing orb of water, but Gabite swiftly dodged it. "Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Gabite then fired a pale green orb of energy, and it managed to hit Jellicent.

"Okay! Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded. Gabite then fired a blue beam of dragon power and it managed to hit Jellicent hard.

"Jellicent! Shadow Ball!"/"Gabite! Give them another Dragon Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Jellicent fired a purple ball from its mouth, while Gabite fired another pale green orb of energy. Both attacks collided, but Dragon Pulse overpowered Shadow Ball, and hit Jellicent, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Jellicent was down and knocked out.

"Jellicent is unable to battle! Gabite wins!" The referee declared. Jellicent's image then turned into a silhouette. Trip returned his Pokemon, clearly impressed that Ash was leading.

"Hey Ash! Where did you get all of those Pokemon?" Trip asked. "I got Gabite from the Sinnoh Region. I got Infernape and Torterra from the Sinnoh Region and Snorlax in the Orange Islands. Maybe you should travel more after this." Ash replied.

"Okay then. Unfezant! Your next!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was the evolved form of Tranquill, but it had no red wattles, indicating that its a female.

"Use Gust!"/"Dodge it!" both trainers commanded. Unfezant flapped her wings at high speed, but Gabite jumped, evading it. "Aerial Ace!" Trip commanded. "Gabite! Endure!" Ash yelled.

Unfezant flew towards Gabite before colliding into him, his neck flashing white, but Gabite used Endure to at least survive it.

"Gabite! Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. Gabite's claws glowed blue, before jumping into the air and slashing the Proud Pokemon with it. "Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled. At a close range, Gabite fired a pale green orb of energy that hit Unfezant, sending her back.

"Now finish it with Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded. Gabite was covered in blue energy, before ramming into Unfezant, sending her flying, before crashing down the ground, defeated.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Gabite wins!" The referee declared. Unfezant's image then darkened, signifying her defeat. Trip then returned his Unfezant back to her pokeball. He then prepared another one.

"Okay! Vanilish! Your next!" Trip exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was a Pokemon that looks like an ice cream, it's floating an has a big smile on its face. Ash then thanked Gabite for an awesome battle, before returning him back to his Pokeball.

"Okay! Quilava! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, and out of it was the 2nd evolved fire-starter of the Johto Region, its image making its way to the screen. Trip then checked his Pokedex.

**"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength."** the Pokedex beeped

"Vanilish! Blizzard!" Trip yelled. "Quilava, dodge it!" Ash commanded. Vanilish fired a harsh blizzard from its mouth, but Quilava easily dodged it.

"Ice Beam!" Trip commanded. Vanilish fired a freezing bolt of energy and it managed to hit Quilava, but not doing much damage.

"Quilava! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Quilava then fired a stream of fire from its mouth, hitting Vanilish, greatly weakening it. "Vanilish! Mirror Shot!" Trip commanded. Vanilish's body flashed silver, before creating a silver orb, firing it at Quilava.

"Quilava! Dodge then Flame Wheel!" Ash commanded. Quilava jumped, dodging the Mirror Shot, before covering itself in a ball of flames, before rolling into Vanilish, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Vanilish was knocked out and defeated.

"Vanilish is unable to continue! Quilava wins!" the referee declared, and of that, Vanilish's image darkened, leaving only one Pokemon for Trip. Trip then threw his last Pokeball containing his last Pokemon.

"Serperior! Your my final choice!" Trip exclaimed as he threw the pokeball and out of it was a large grass snake. His image then appeared on the screen.

"Serperior! Dragon Tail!" Trip commanded. "Quilava! Dodge!" Ash yelled. Serperior's tail glowed blue and attempted to hit Quilava with it, but Quilava avoided it. "Dragon Tail! Don't stop until you hit!" Trip yelled. Serperior attempted several times to hit Quilava with its glowing tail, but Quilava dodged every attempt.

Quilava also dodged an Energy Ball and a SolarBeam before landing a direct hit with a super-effective Aerial Ace. And finally, Serperior was tired and Ash along with Quilava decided to finish this.

"Eruption!" Ash yelled. Quilava lowered his head and fired a stream of lava from the flames on the top of its head, and it managed to hit Serperior, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Serperior was out of the match.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Quilava wins! So the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee declared.

"And Ash proceeds to the final rounds!" Freddy said.

As Trip returned his Serperior back to his pokeball, Ash along with Pikachu and Quilava walked over to him. "Hey Ash. That was a great battle. Where did you get Quilava?" He asked. "At the Johto Region." Ash replied. "Looks like I have a lot more to do before I can defeat Alder." Trip said before he shook hands with Ash.

Trip, after having all of his Pokemon healed, went away to a new journey, bidding a farewell to Ash. Ash and his friends stayed to watch Virgil's battle which ended in Eevee defeating Bob's Elektross with a Trump Card.

And Ash's final Unova Opponent is Virgil...

* * *

**And that's it for this story. Sequel: Unova Conference: Quarter and Final Rounds (My version!)**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
